


Disney Days (Rikey)

by The_City_Rain



Series: Rikey [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy!Ray, Disney, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, it’s super cute, little!mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Mikey always slips into little space when Ray takes him to Disney.(Chapter one is based on a krikey fic called ‘Disney Days’)
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way, Rikey - Relationship
Series: Rikey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Disney Days

Disney days start when Ray wakes up. Mikey always gets up first; Ray lies there dozing and listening to him walking to the bathroom, talking softly to the dog, making his way to the kitchen for coffee. Once the day really starts, no more coffee for him, so he needs to get his fix early.

Eventually he comes back to the bedroom and stands next to the bed. Ray keeps his eyes closed for a few more minutes, drawing things out, then looks at him.  
Mikey shifts his weight back and forth, his expression hopeful. "Morning."

"Morning." He watches Mikey for a minute. "You want something?"  
He falters, his brow furrowing. "It's Disney day?"  
"Is it?" Ray yawns and rubs his eyes, feigning confusion, then stops when he sees his face. "I'm teasing, Mikey."  
"We're still going?"  
"We're definitely still going. Go get breakfast and let me get dressed?"

He hurries out and Ray kicks himself while he finds his clothes. Mikeys not good at teasing when he's little. Little Mikey is an only child, he never had to learn about stuff like that.

Ryan still hasn't met Mikeys mother, Donna, but he's asked his brother, Gerard, a few questions whenever he could slip them in casually. What was Mikey like as a kid, was he anxious, was he shy, what did he like? Ray still isn't sure if his Mikey, when he's little, is a regression or a do-over. It probably doesn't matter.

Ray does his hair before he goes to breakfast; Mikey loses the ability to wait patiently the closer they get to actually making it out the door. The times Rays tried to eat and then get ready Mikey ended up halfway to a helpless stressed-out tantrum before they got to the highway.

Today Mikeys made cereal and toast, and poured two glasses of orange juice. He's eating quietly when Ray comes in, and Ray smiles at him. "Thank you, buddy."  
"You're welcome." He scoots his chair in and watches him closely. "I want to go to Tomorrowland first, is that okay?"

"We can do that."

"I'm really excited."

"I know." Ray smiles at him and eats, making a point of not rushing. Mikeys doing really well.

Ray used to babysit all the time as a teenager, and that's what he uses when Mikey's little; he's not his dad, he's his babysitter, a cool high school boy who tells him he's his best friend and takes him to Disney and sometimes lets him eat ice cream for dinner, but who still expects good manners and keeps him safe. He's pretty sure he didn't have babysitters growing up, or at least not ones like that; he told Ray after the first time that it was just like a movie.

Ray did ask his brother about that, once, and he shrugged and said no, their mom didn't leave them with teenagers, she sent them to the neighborhood ladies. So that made sense.

Mikey is practically vibrating in his chair by the time Ray finishes, and he can tell he's drawn things out long enough. "Okay," he says, getting up and putting his dishes in the sink. "Feed the doggy for me and I'll meet you at the car."

Ray has the AC running and the iPod hooked up when he climbs into the passenger seat. "This is going to be so fun," he says, his voice half-questioning, and Ray smiles at him while he puts the car in gear.

"It is. Seat belt. Do you have the sunblock?"

"In the bag." He buckles up and bounces in his seat. "Gosh, I'm so excited."

** 

At his best estimate, little Mikey is about seven or eight. He knows a lot about Star Wars and a little bit about engineering or mechanics or... well, whatever it's called, he can tell him a little about how the rides work and how cool it is.

He wants to eat all the junk food in the park and Ray has to remind him to drink water, but he's so relaxed, so simply happy without lines of tension around his eyes or lapsing into unhappy silences like he does when he's his adult self. Ray couldn't be his babysitter every day but on Disney days it's worth it.

They spend the whole day running around, and despite the sunblock and his hat his nose is burned by the end. He scrunches it at him while they walk back to the car.

"You'll look funny when you peel," Ray tells him.

"I'll take pictures." 

Mikey stops at the car and glances at him, hesitant and questioning after a whole day of not having to. "Want me to drive?"

Sometimes he does, sometimes he's too tired after a day at the park and needs him to be big right away to get them home. But today he feels good and it's always easier if Mikey can go back more slowly. "Nope, not til you get your license, buddy."

Mikey grins and climbs in the passenger seat, grabbing the iPod. "I'm picking the playlist this time!"

He falls asleep halfway home, which is the easiest way of all for him to go back; fall asleep little, wake up big, no awkward stage where he isn't sure how to react to things. 

When they get home Ray'll take a shower and when he gets out they'll probably have sex, and he'll whisper about how great he is, how lucky he is, how grateful he is that he understands.  
Then they'll fall asleep, and in the morning they'll get out the calendar and pick the next Disney day.


	2. Back Again

Mikey yawned and rubbed his eyes, the wind blowing his hair around a bit. He adjusted his sunglasses. He had control over the music again. The Misfits filled the silence in the car. Mikey tore his gaze from the passing scenery and looked at his companion. 

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises." Mikey groaned and leaned his head back on the seat dramatically. 

Ray raised his eyebrow at him and placed his hand on Mikeys thigh. "I know but it's a good surprise."

"Good for who exactly?" Mikey crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Both of us." Ray shot him a smile and Mikey felt the pout melt off of his face. He admired Ray for the rest of the drive. He took in his halo of hair and plump lips. Rays best feature though, according to Mikey, was his eyes. Mikey always felt himself get lost in the pools of brown. 

Mikey looked up when the sound of the indicator filled the car. He looked at where they were pulling in to and gasped. 

"Disney!" Mikey squealed, his whole face lighting up with his smile. 

Ray chuckled and parked. "I told you it was a good surprise. Cmon."

Mikey grabbed his phone and quickly flew out of the car. Ray laughed at the eager boy and smiled. He grabbed the two bags from the back seat, one being a normal plain green one and the other a baby blue colour with Disney badges all over it. 

Ray slung one bag over his shoulder, helping Mikey into the blue one. Ray could tell Mikey wasn't fully little yet but he knew the second they stepped in Mikey would immediately regress. 

Ray took Mikeys small hand in his own large one and lead him towards the security checks. Mikey whined softly and Ray gently pushed his pacifier into his mouth. Mikey blushed and sucked on it, calming himself down. It was one reason Ray and Mikey loved Disney, nobody cared. Everyone was always so nice to little Mikey and Ray didn't have to worry about him. 

Of course, there were some exceptions. Some closed minded bigots. Ray had held Mikey protectively and told them off. Mikey was very clingy after the encounter and Ray was just happy that Mikey was okay and he was receiving more cuddles than usual. 

Ray gently lead Mikey in after they were deemed safe. He held Mikeys hand again and could physically see Mikey regress. He smiled and kissed Mikeys head. 

"Where first, little one?" Ray cooed. 

They hardly ever did this. They never went to Disney when it wasn't a Disney day but Ray couldn't stand to see Mikey so stressed and sad. Work had been piling up on top of him and Mikey wasn't the best under pressure. Ray had basically dragged Mikey away from his workload and into the car kicking and screaming. 

Mikey looked around with bright eyes. He couldn't have regressed to more than 5 years old. Mikey bounced in one spot, full of energy for the day. 

"Pwincesses!" Mikey squealed, throwing his free hand up excitedly in answer to Rays question. Ray nodded and smiled. He kissed Mikeys hand and lead him towards the shop first. 

"Pick one out, baby boy," Ray cooed, showing Mikey all the autograph books. Mikey didn't really know why Ray bothered with them anymore. It wasn't like Mikey didn't have a million at home. He appreciated it though, he felt accomplished whenever he fully filled one. 

Mikey picked out a bright pink one, signalling to Ray what Mikeys mood for the day was. Ray nodded and picked it up. He brought Mikey to the counter and paid. He then gently pulled Mikey to a shaded part of the park and opened up his bag. 

Mikey whined. "I wanna see pwincesses!" He huffed and stomped his foot brattily. 

"And they want to see a pretty prince, not a tomato." Ray countered, lathering his hands up with sun cream. Mikey squealed and whined, almost making his paci slip out of his mouth and onto the floor. 

Ray tutted at him and began to coat Mikeys skin with the lotion. "Now, all covered up." He kissed Mikeys paci, knowing it would make him smile and giggle. 

Ray wiped his hands off and attached a clip to Mikeys pacifier. He clipped it onto his own hoodie, which Mikey was wearing. "All done! That wasn't so bad was it?" Ray cooed. 

Mikey made a happy sound and tried to run off. Ray grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Don't make me put a lead on you," he warned. 

Mikey growled cutely at him and took his hand. "Pwincess!" 

"I know, my little prince."

**

Mikey giggled, nibbling on his Mikey Mouse cookie ("No Mickey, Daddy! No being silly! Is Mikey Mouse!"). Ray had been reluctant to buy it since it was bigger than Mikeys head but the grin on the littles pretty face was worth it. 

Ray chuckled and rubbed Mikeys back as they walked back to the car. "You're gonna get crumbs everywhere aren't you?" He asked his head fondly. 

Mikeys face dropped. "I throw it away..?" He asked Ray sadly. He didn't want to make him clean up his mess. 

Ray shook his head quickly. "No no, baby! I was only kidding," Ray cooed, picking Mikey up. Mikey sat on Rays hip like a toddler and yawned. He sucked on the ear of his cookie, too tired to bite into it. 

Ray smiled, placing Mikey into the car and wrapped up the cookie for later. Ray substituted it for Mikeys pacifier and kissed the sleeping boys head. 

"My own little sleeping beauty.." he cooed, buckling them up. He put the car in gear and drove out of the car park and started the drive back home. 

It wasn't only Mikey, Ray loved Disney Days too.


End file.
